The Ultimate Truth or Dare Championship!
by ADarkSide0125
Summary: Join me and Orpheus the Nightshade Prince to join 15 contestants into the ultimate Truth or Dare Battle for a chance to gain one wish from the Serpent of Gratitude. Send appalling truths or saucy dares for Finn, Jake, Lady, Simon, Marcy, PB, FP, Fionna, Ice Queen, BMO, LSP, Magic Man, PepBut and Lemongrab for the tournament of the century!
1. Prologue (Edited)

"ADarkSide, we have the agents already. They are Orpheus the Nightshade Prince, Hesperos the Badass, Otieno the Legendary Spy, Summanus the Holmes, Sebastian the Shadow Prince, Oberon the Coal King, Theseus the Badlands Prince, Garuda the Legendary Sorcerer, Beltran the Mythical Nightingale, Raven the Raven Prince, Ernestine the Lore Prince, Neoma the Time Traveller, Belinda the Dragon Keeper, and Meryle the Nightshade Queen. The members of the Night Hunters are in view."

I called at Orpheus, the most evolved of them all. He was quiet, but pitiful. He is a humanoid, a modern-day emo, with crimson-black hair bangs sticking at the front of his face. I said, "Since you are the most silent of them all, I reassign you with Finn."

Next was Hesperos, the local Badass. He was the great-grandson of the Legendary Czcibor, the Legendary Criminal and Poacher of all of Ooo and Aaa. Hesperos was a flame elemental, with bandages and everything. He's the Scorcher, for short. I assigned him, "Go with Ice King. And don't try to kill him first." He grins, and stands back to line.

Next was Otieno, the Legendary Spy. It was an honor and a lot of money to persuade him to come to this club, and he was very persistent but pitiless, quiet and has heightened senses. Perfect. "I assign you with Jake. Careful, he has heightened senses of smell." He nodded and went back in line.

Summanus was next, and I remembered his epithet as something I watched before I came to Ooo. He was a lot of gadgets, and he dresses like his epithet, "Sherlock Holmes", and he is our technology officer. I said, "Go to PB." He nodded.

Sebastian was next, and he was the greatest archer and melee fighter in our organization. He was the weapons officer of the group, and the greatest in swords. He was a humanoid, with a greenish appearance, and wearing a T-shirt, jeans and shape-ups. He was the most teenager-like part of the group, and he was a little bit hard to discipline. I said, "You're with Marceline. And don't court her this time." He nods, blushing furiously, remembering of their last encounter, and he swooped off.

Next was Oberon. He was the Coal King, and I had signed an agreement with the Flame King in order to have control of Oberon's contract. He was a rock-like figure, but he is very agile and very bulked up in armor. He is our current armor specialist in our group, and I said to him, "Fetch Magic Man. That'll be a bit hard." He nods, understanding the consequences that he was going to be in, and came back onto the line.

Theseus appeared before me, and I saw him as a vampire, with his pale skin and prominent fangs. I said to him, "Go to LSP. And disconnect all phones of her before she communicates with anybody." He nods, and shifts back to position.

Garuda was dressed in attire you would normally call as a Malaysian in the pre-apocalyptic past of Ooo. He was a flame elemental, but his extraordinary ability was to spread out pure lava, without any source of melted rock to merge with. I said to him, "You get BMO." He sighed, but I said, "But you also find Lorraine, tsk tsk." He grins a bit, and runs toward the line.

Beltran was a nightingale, with his black feathers sprung up, but he can shift into a monochromicorn, whenever necessary; as exactly as passed. "Fetch Lady Rainicorn for me." He nods, and flew back.

Raven was sort of like my best friend, especially considering the fact that I love black birds. He humanizes into a pale, black-haired, fanged teenager with two crimson-red fang marks at his neck. I said to him, "Fetch Peppermint Butler, as a whole, not with his piece of red wiped off." He snickers, and he floats away in line.

Ernestine was next, and I saw a man with his wooden pipe around, as an electrical elemental. He was glowing bright, and he had blue sparks on his face. I whispered, "Get me Fionna. Go to the warp when necessary." He nods, looking at the cave, seeing the warp brightly dancing its light around us.

Neoma came up to me. She was alike a normal Dr. Princess-like humanoid, except that he had powers over antimatter. She looked at me with determination, and said, "Go and get Lemongrab. Wear the earphones whenever necessary." He nods firmly.

Belinda was a humanoid, but with an ability to change herself into a dragon whenever necessary. I told her, "Go to FP." She grinned, then left.

Meryle is the mother of Orpheus, but they solve their problems not in our group, but rather in their home, the underground caverns near the Fight King's arena. She was a shadow, all complete with a shade of darkness, but she like it that way. I asked, not caring about formality. I am the Grim Emperor, a modesty of all liches and reapers there; "Bring the Ice Queen here." She nodded.

I sent them all whispering along the darkness of the twilight.

Fifteen minutes later, I had them all rounded up: Finn and Jake tied up, Lady handcuffed, Princess Bubblegum tuck to the ground along with Marceline in her bubblegum hair, LSP electrocuted, BMO short-circuited, Ice King frozen ironically; Magic Man bound in magical tape, Peppermint Butler sucked off his red, as I have predicted; Fionna tied up by her magnificent long hair, Lemongrab with his mouth taped up, FP sticking out from the tip of Lady's horn, tied up, and Ice Queen ripped of her tiara and tied up, too. We start. With an evil grin.


	2. Pride Hurts

"Lights, camera, action!" screamed the director.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the Ultimate Truth or Dare Championship of the Century! I am ADarkSide, also known as Ignitius Seraphinus of the Nightshade Kingdom, as tonight's emcee. Let's begin!

I turned off the lights for a little while, smiling deviously. After they were captured, I told them all about the game and they got bored. But when I showed them what I could offer, which is a billion Ooosian dollars, they all agreed. I opened the lights again, and said, "Now, let's introduce the fifteen contestants."

"First off, 14 years old, human, adventurer; is none other than Finn the Human!"

Majority of the crowd screamed in delight, of course. Finn was their hero, right?

"Second, 29 years old, magical dog, adventurer, let's welcome Jake the Dog!"

His sons and daughters, along with Finn's crowd and Lady's family cheered and clapped.

"Third, 24 years old, Candy Person, princess of the Candy Kingdom, none other than Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum!"

The Candy Citizens screamed in delight, and roared a round of applause for their ruler.

"Fourth, 1021 years old, wizard, king of the Ice Kingdom, let's welcome Ice King.

Everyone booed him. Ice King replied in frustration, "Come on!"

"Fifth, 1001 years old, vampire chick, queen of the vampires, let's roar it out for Marceline the Vampire Queen!"

The Scream Queens, along with his dad and other Underworld and Nightosphere friends yelled and cheered for her.

"Sixth, 14 years old, flame elemental, princess of the Fire Kingdom, clap it up for Flame Princess!"

Everyone cheered, knowing that she was Finn's girlfriend and they wouldn't want also to be burnt into marshmallows, too.

"Seventh, 17 years old, Lumpy Person, princess of the Lumpy Space Kingdom, go go go for LSP!"

LSP shouted to the audience, "YEAH! YOU CANT RESIST MAH LUMPS!"

"Eighth, 3 years old, lemon, Earl of the Lemon Kingdom, let's welcome the Earl of Lemongrab.

Everyone replied with boos. Lemongrab screamed in his deafening yell, "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Ninth, 900 years old, game module, soccer player, comes on in BMO!"

Everyone then cheered, including Neptr and Loraine from backstage.

"Tenth, 2,731 years old, wizard, brother of deity Glob, welcome in the Magic Man!"

He entered with a spectacular confetti entrance, but no one made a sound. Magic Man sighed and said, "Come on!"

"Eleventh, 537 years old, Candy Person, Royal Butler of the Candy Kingdom, Peppermint Butler!"

Everyone cheered in applause, but those of Marceline bands and his dad stayed quiet.

"Twelfth, 29 years old, rainicorn, Jake's girlfriend, welcome Lady Rainicorn!"

Everyone cheered wildly, and Lady was fixed to a Universal Translator Device so the audience would understand whatever she says.

"Thirteenth, 14 years old, human, adventurer, welcome our heroine from Aaa, Fionna the Human!"

Everyone from Aaa in the coliseum cheered wildly, and I could see Marshall Lee waving at me in the distance. What an old friend.

"Last from not the least, 1021 years old, witch, queen of the Ice Kingdom from Aaa, represents the Ice Queen!"

Everybody booed her, some even protesting for her to get off stage. Sigh. Lucky that doesn't happen to me.

I said, "Now, let's introduce the judges. First off, we introduce Marshall Lee the Vampire King!"

Everyone cheered, and his fan girls were struggling to get at the front.

"Second, is my best friend, Raven Neosindra!"

Some of the crew backstage cheered, and I clapped in response.

"Third, I introduce Space Angel Princess as the third judge."

Every sign of royalty cheered, as she brought the biggest donation for the renovation of the Grand Meeting of Ooo's building.

"Last but not the least; I introduce Chocoberry as our fourth judge."

All of the Candy People cheered, of course, while we all started to set up the settings needed for the game.

Everybody was put in their own podiums, the lights dimmed, and some colored lights passing in. Tension was there, and I clicked a button in Neptr's body. He shivered slightly, knowing that I reconstructed him to become my BMO for the program. "Now, let's see what the rules in this game are." Everybody became quiet, and I read my paper with my wire-rimmed glasses:

"The first-ever Truth or Dare Championship has a set of regulations every contestant must follow. In each podium is a tablet computer, wherein displayed is their score, and the Accept or Reject button. Each judge must give a score from one to ten, and the total score will be displayed on each tablet. Different guests from all around the outside world can give requests, and each request will be filed by our technology officers in the back. The players, when receiving a truth or dare, have a right to choose whether they like to accept it, or reject it, unless 90% of our audience deemed it to reverse. If the players pressed the Reject button, audience are given a chance to say if they want the contestant to accept it or not. When the truth is chosen, the contestant will wear a lie detector device, and when the truth is really said, the judges decide. But if it a lie, then their score will be automatically zero. If dare is chosen, the player, if they chose to accept, must do the dare or else they will be eliminated. The judges will determine how the dare is done, and no biases are allowed. If a riot pursues, we have at least a thousand guards in front, invisible, ready to strike. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"We begin. Contestants on the ready." The contestants are stiffly staring at their tablets, tension arising.

"Technology officers, send out the first truth or dare."

A sound was heard, and a sound bar was shown on the big screen and each of the player's tablets in a small window.

"Let's welcome our guest, somerandomfics, for a …..DARE!

The voice spoke, "Marceline, kiss PB in the cheek."

Marceline immediately pressed the Reject button. Of course, she wouldn't' do this for a billion Ooosian dollars. Nothing would ever stain the dignity and reputation of the vampire queen. But the audience keeps screaming, and I quieted them down and said, 'Marceline, you must do it."

Marceline yelled at me, "NO! NO! NO! I don't want to do this! IT'S SO DISGUSTING!"

Princess Bubblegum was obviously grossed out by this.

I said, "Do you want to be eliminated?"

Marceline froze. I remembered yesterday that she bribed her dad before the show that if she won, she would give the money to him, and he'll stop disrupting and ruining her life. I use that to my advantage.

Marceline froze. The audience was screaming that she do it, and Marceline had nothing to do else. "Fine."

The crowd whistle and teased Marceline, saying, "Marcy and PB, sitting on a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Marceline responded back with a scary hiss, but they continued.

Marceline had no choice. She slowly sped up to PB, puking on the inside, while our camera zoomed in from the distance to the scene. I was grinning wickedly, waiting the opportunity for her to smooch it up.

Marceline lowered her face and walked up to her, and said something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Then she kissed her, and everybody teased her and laughed at her. Suddenly, she sucked the pink out of PB's skin, and that left her pin skin turning into a light gray. PB disgusted out of her mind, slapped her in the face very hard, and I knew this had to stop. I held PB back, and Marceline grinned wickedly this time, floating back to her podium. Everyone was horrified of what happened, the teasing and yelling gone. Our first aid doctors quickly healed the color loss and the flesh lost, but that didn't stop PB's anger from raging towards Marceline. I held her again, and sighed.

"Now, while PB is strapped in chains, let's see Marceline's score:

Marshall Lee = 8 (I liked the trick, typical of my sister.)

Raven = 7 (I liked the trick too. LOL.)

SPA = 2 (That was a bit disgusting, but I HAVE to give Marcy some credit for that.)

Chocoberry = 0 (That was distasteful of me ruler. Disgusting!)

"And that ends our first dare with 17 points for Marceline. She grinned, knowing that her reputation for not being stained, and making PB angry out of her mind. I laughed at that one.

I'm ready for the next dare.


End file.
